


[Vid] Shut Up And Dance With Me

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, Fanvids, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: These women are each other's destiny.
Comments: 68
Kudos: 103
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turquoisetumult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/gifts).



**Music:** Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon

 **Length:** 3:00min

 **Password:** festivids


End file.
